Overcast
by PancaekPirate
Summary: Luke didn't die in the last Olympian, he was a victim of Cronus, not a traitor. But all that doesn't mean he's good guy, and Percy is on the receiving end of his dark side in the form of a vicious attack that leaves Percy running from camp.
1. Betrayal

Hii! :3 you're here so thanks for taking a look! :D

**Warning: **rape scene.

…Chapter One - Betrayal…

Percy woke up to the early morning light and rolled lazily out of bed. He pulled on his camp shirt and some combat trousers, rolling the sleepy ache out of his shoulders. As he walked to his door he noticed an envelope on the floor in front of the door. Clearly pushed under at some point while he was sleeping. He knelt and picked it up.

Upon opening it he found a letter.

…

_Percy Jackson,_

_I admire you and I dearly wish to meet with you Percy._

_Tonight after lights out, by the rock formation in the south woods._

…

There was a carefully sketched map of directions with landmarks under the writing. There was no sender name. He stared at it in confusion, he'd have to sneak out, avoid the harpies. That was if he was even going. He had no way of knowing who pushed under his door. He dropped the letter onto his bed and continued outside into the sun.

…

Later that night Percy peeked out the window, he saw a harpy swoop past and disappear out of view. He opened his door, checking around before making a mad dash to the back of his cabin, he have to make it around the backs of half the cabins to get to the south, not to mention the whole host of other obstructions.

…

He arrived at the tree line breathing harshly, taking a few steps in to stay out of aerial view. He made his journey to the rocks a brisk walk. He approached the tower of rocks with his sword drawn. He couldn't see anyone under the moonlight, if he was attacked from the woods he'd have a clear line of sight, there was a good 20ft of clear ground around the rock formation. As he circle to the other side he saw a boy sitting on the rocks. Luke.

"put your sword away, anyone'd think you were out to attack me." Percy relaxed and capped riptide. It had been hard for anyone to trust Luke again after Cronus had taken control of him. But Percy had made an effort, they'd been through a lot. The older boy was 21 now, he spent most of his time assisting Chiron, other than that he kept to himself. Percy was 17, he'd be 18 after the end of the summer

"You sent me that letter?"

"Of course." Luke pushed himself up and jumped off the rocks. He studied Percy's confused face. "come on" he beckoned Percy to a crevice in the rocks before stepping in. Percy followed him stepping into the rocks sideways, it opened out into a tiny cave like space, with a sliver of an opening above them, letting the moonlight stream in. The space was big enough for them to sit in comfortably, apart from the hidden entrance between the rocks the space was completely undetectable from the outside.

"W-what did you want?" Percy asked, watching the older boy sit down.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous." Percy sat down in front of him. "So what did you want?"

"Can't we hang out without me wanting something?"

"In the middle of the night, in the middle of nowhere?" Luke smiled.

"Drink?" the older demigod offered him a can of coke. Percy looked between it and Luke's eyes before taking it.

"Thanks." Luke picked up another for himself and they drank in silence. Percy started to feel drowsy, but dismissed it as the late night. He stood the can next to himself, trying to blink away the tiredness in his eyes. Luke suddenly seemed to appear in front of him, kneeling over him, his face an inch from his own. Percy didn't react, he was dizzy. Luke kissed him ferociously and pulled him to the ground, covering the boy's body with his own. Percy tried to push him back. "Luke, stop it."

"I know you like men Percy. That's why you broke up with Annabeth, everyone knows it." Luke pushed up Percy's top, exposing his chest.

"No, I can't, mm'not sure, not ready." Percy mumbled.

"You're ready Percy, I've given you something, something to make you like it."

"Luke no-" the son of Hermes silenced him with a hard kiss as he undid Percy's trousers.

"You see? You're hard already." the drugs were coursing through his body, making his body want this, but his head was mixed up.

"No, m'not, I don't want this."

"Don't pretend you don't want me to fuck you up the ass" Percy wasn't sure whether he just went a bit out of it or full on fainted. When he woke up he found himself face down on the ground. Luke was above him, tying his wrists together over his head, he tried to push himself up but didn't have the co-ordination to do even to that. Luke smirked down at him, he lifted Percy's hips and yanked down his trousers and boxers, revealing his rear, his unwilling erection springing out to be pressed against the ground.

"Luke, stop." he mumbled. But he didn't, the older boy kneeled as he undid his jeans and pushed them down his thighs. He leaned over to his jacket and pulled a tube of lubrication out of the pocket. He watched Percy struggle on the ground to no avail as he coated his hard length.

He dropped back over him and guided the head of his cock between Percy's cheeks and pressed it against his ring of muscle, groaning at the sheer tightness of Percy's passage. The son of Poseidon began to struggle more, crying out in pain shortly before Luke clamped a hand over his mouth. The older boy gave him little time to adjust before he started to move. Percy passed out again.

When he came to Luke was thrusting into him faster, grunting against his neck, still holding a hand over his mouth and holding his hands down in front of them. "You're perfect Percy, hot and tight." It was hurting, a searing-ripping pain in his entrance, inside of him. He was confused, he didn't know what to do, his body didn't feel strong enough to resist being pinned under Luke's weight. He felt something dribble on the top of his thighs, he could only assume it was blood. But Luke shifted and began hitting something that sent twinge through his hips, he'd never felt so helpless. He passed out again.

He drifted back to feel the feeling down below escalate, he felt the rush of a very unwanted orgasm flood through him, he whimpered as he came, tears rolling down from his eyes. He felt several hard thrusts before Luke shivered against his back, hot spurts of his seed hitting his inner walls and then everything went black.

…End of Chapter One…

Thanks for reading! And if you haven't already please have a look at my other PJO stories, they're good -or so I'm told. .

Until next time,

-Pp


	2. Paranoia

I'm glad a lot of you like this, it's getting interesting to write :)

Enjoy!

…**Chapter 2 - Paranoia…**

When Percy opened his eyes it was still dark, he shifted a little, subsequently feeling a painful twinge in his rear. He blinked a few times trying to focus, his head was throbbing, his wrists were thankfully untied, he twisted an arm back and felt that his jeans had been haphazardly pulled back up, he rolled onto his side and fastened them. He climbed to his feet, ignoring his pain and stepped out of the rocks, it was early, but his internal body clock was telling him that the cracks of dawn would soon be appearing on the horizon.

…

He saw no one on his journey back, feeling hyper alert in his current state. By the time he made it too his cabin, slamming his door behind him a little too loudly, he was hyperventilating. He slumped down against the door and pulled his knees against his chest. The floor was cold and uninviting, but he didn't care, he silently watched the first peeks of the morning light creep in past the curtains, he focused on that one thing for the next hour. Only then did the night's events hit him.

_What the fuck happened?!_

He muffled a sob, Luke had fucked him, that's what, but _was_ _it_ the R word? He'd came... He couldn't tell anyone. Luke had won, had taken him, there was no shame in that, but there was shame in being taken unwillingly, it meant he'd lost. He couldn't see Luke again, he wasn't sure he'd be able to handle camp life now...

His breathing turned harsh again as he got up, stumbling over to his bed and collapsing into it fully dressed. He didn't care that it would be breakfast soon nor that people would wonder about his absence. He merely pulled his blanket tightly over himself and fell asleep.

…

A few hours later there was a knock on the cabin door, Percy tried to ignore it but it was insistent. He grumbled, forcing himself very reluctantly out of bed and walking over to the door. The sting wasn't as bad now, definitely still there, but not as raw.

He opened the door to see Chiron standing outside, a concerned but inquisitive expression on his face. He seemed relieved to see him, however the feeling wasn't mutual. He just wanted to be left alone.

"Percy, you _are _expected to turn up at activities. You missed breakfast and archery practice." The demigod opened his mouth, he could tell, he _could. _But he wasn't going to, he knew he wouldn't, so did Luke. The son of Hermes had taken him, claimed him, marked him. He _owned_ him.

"I'm sorry, I must have overslept…" the centaur stared at him dubiously.

"In your clothes?" Percy looked down at himself, he was indeed still dressed, his clothes were creased and wrinkled from a combination of his assault and his restless sleep.

"Er… yeah, I must have been really tired." he forced out a smile, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "Won't happen again." Chiron wasn't sure he should believe him, but Percy had never given him cause to doubt his word before, even if he did sound a little like a liar at the moment.

"Very well. Try not to miss sword practice." he gave the demigod a once over before walking away, leaving Percy alone.

The son of Poseidon shut the door behind him, his breathing picking up again. _That was close. _His mind pushed last night's ordeal to the back of his mind, denying it.

…

At lunch time he daren't look up from his table, though he couldn't eat either, he felt sick to the pit of his stomach and he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to get anything past the lump in his throat anyway. He could feel Luke's eyes boring into him, the older demigod never looked directly over to him, but he was watching, and he was glad that Percy knew it.

After lunch Percy ran to the shower block, urgently thankful that no one else was there, he locked himself in a stall and retched into the toilet bowl, his stomach only gave up thick bile, it had nothing else to give, he hadn't eaten since yesterday. He slumped back against the stall door, his throat and mouth burned from the stomach acid and his abdomen cramped painfully, he coughed, spitting out the vile taste before getting rid of the evidence. When he walked out he checked around himself, sighing thankfully that there was still nobody around, though he had left rather quickly. He washed his face, running a hand through his hair. _This wasn't happening. _He wouldn't have thought it possible to get away with, the R word in camp, _hell, even just sex in camp_, it had obviously gone unnoticed, no one had seen them, if Poseidon had happened upon the act while checking on him there would be a torrent of hurricanes by now, and he doubted that Hermes would condone Luke doing what he did, he wasn't a bad god- guy- whatever. No one knew. No one would believe him either.

…

After sword practice he stayed at the arena, hardly noticing hours go by as he whacked a wooden dummy until his arms burned with pain. He was fighting with absolute rage, his anger renewed every time he felt the sting in his rear. When his hits ceased he stumbled back, his head was spinning and his stomach wasn't much better. He wrapped an arm around himself, leaning the other on the dummy as he heaved. He ran back to the shower block, but he had nothing to give. Everyone would be going to dinner now, he couldn't be bothered with the charade, it wasn't his turn but he had a shower, using his powers to keep up the temperature and scrubbing himself raw.

He clamped his hand over his mouth to stop a sob escaping, he couldn't cry, not here, not now. _Luke… he put his- …in my- …and then- _hepunched the shower wall, taking a deep breath and calming himself down.

His hands shook as they travelled down between his legs, he pressed them against his abused entrance and squeaked at the sting that resonated there. He wondered if some ambrosia or nectar would solve the problem, but he'd never be able to get some without a good reason, it would raise questions with him being supposition being invulnerable because of his Achilles. _No_. He'd have to wait it out, it wasn't too bad, he'd had worse.

He shut the shower off and dried himself before quickly leaving for his cabin, he had been right, everyone was at dinner.

…

He looked over at the fountain in the corner of the room, he could call his dad, he could try at least. His dad could help him, he might know what to do. He scrubbed his face in frustration, what the hell was he going to do? Luke had screwed him, it was his problem to handle, he couldn't run off to daddy about it. But it might just give him someone to talk to… no. What was he going to say? He wanted to talk about his feelings? His dad wouldn't give the time of day for ridiculous things like that.

As he lay in bed that night he stared at the door, afraid that a letter would be pushed under at any moment. He tried to imagine what he would do, he couldn't possibly heed to another request, but what if he didn't turn up? Would Luke come to his cabin? _Have_ him here… he couldn't allow that, he couldn't allow him to taint his only haven. He couldn't stay awake for long, he was exhausted from being on edge all day and soon succumbed to the call of Morpheus.

…

When morning broke he shot out of bed, checking by the door and breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that the floor remained empty. He scrubbed a hand over his face, what the hell was wrong with him? He was better than this, he'd faced Luke before, faced Kronos, faced many monsters… he felt a sick knot in his stomach, from now on he would have to live with the constant fear of getting another note, or even worse, Luke coming to get him personally. At least with a note he would have some time to prepare himself somehow… some time to think…

…

He went through the day on autopilot, picking at his meals and putting the bare minimum of effort in whenever possible, though he made sure to try hard when Chiron was around, he didn't want to be a disappointment to everyone…

He didn't bother looking for Luke, he knew the older demigod was around, and he knew he'd be watching, there was no point in pretending he wasn't.

He skipped out on dinner again, he still had no appetite, nor did he care. He walked past the shower blocks, unaware that his second shadow was right behind him. The eldest son of Hermes grabbed his wrist, yanking his arm and throwing him against the outside wall of the shower block.

The son of Poseidon found himself face to face with Luke.

"Hello Percy."

…**End of Chapter 2…**

Dun dun dunnnn, Luke strikes again. Or does he?

Please review :)

…

**My other**** Percy Jackson stories :D *offers cookies***

Series:

I Give It All - ApolloxPercy (**updated**)

Crazy - PercyxNico (**updated)**

Love starts with Sex - ApolloxHermes (**updated**)

My Run Away - HermesxPercy (**updating soon**)

Overcast - PercyLuke (rape-fic) **(updated)**

**Guilt - PoseidonxPercy (NEW)**

**Wounded - PercyxNico (NEW - uploading soon) -request by lollogout**

Oneshots:

Skirmish - PercyxAres

You - PercyxDionysus

**Brotherly - PercyxTriton (NEW - will possibly be series****)**

…

-Pp


End file.
